User talk:MoneyCore
Welcome! Prospekt Content Please, stop adding Prospekt facts to canon articles. Prospekt is just an unoficial game that got greenlit by the community, that doesn't make it canon.— A-06 (talk) 14:58, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :So, are you going to keep doing that even though an Admin told you to stop?— A-06 (talk) 15:53, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :"Second level canon"? What kind of canon is that? If Valve really confirmed this why can't you just give a source? Richard Seabrook is the creator of the game not the owner of the franchise, his word is as relevant as any other fan.— A-06 (talk) 16:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, you keep saying Valve said X, Y and Z; but you're not showing any proof. If you don't give a source to these claims I'll have to undo every one of your edits. Last chance.—A-06 (talk) 19:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :News articles, huh? Well, all the ones "confirming" your statement have the same problem, they don't have any sources. Apparently Eurogamer was the first one saying that it's canon, I guess the others started quoting them. But where did Eurogamer get that info? Did they get it from someone at Valve? Did Valve do a press release or something? Normally we'd trust these websites, but this is a matter of canon. :Honestly, when you said "give me till the end of the day" I thought you were going to e-mail someone at Valve, but this... this is not enough. So if you want to add more info you'll have to do it in Prospekts own article page, just like every other mod/game.— A-06 (talk) 02:31, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, you can wait al you want, but in the meantime I have responsibilities in this wiki and one of them is to keep it free of unsourced content. That means I have to revert the pages to a previous state until a reliable source is provided. I hope understand.— A-06 (talk) 11:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) BreenGrub Twitter Yeah, I knew about that account, but most of it was pretty vague and I think he referred to it as "fanfiction" so no, don't use it, unless you want to put it somewhere as trivia.— A-06 (talk) 14:15, February 24, 2016 (UTC) VR Demo Leak Yeah I know about it, I've been following that leak on Facepunch, ValveTime and SteamDB since the first day.— A-06 (talk) 11:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you can add that to the article, just don't overhype it, put it as it is; a leak wich happened to have a few files referencing "hl3."— A-06 (talk) 14:48, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I was going to tell you eventually but, no, you don't need to check with me first, sorry if I gave that impression. As long as you take into account our Manual of Style and Layout Guide you can edit as much as you want. If there's anything wrong with your editions I'll let you know through here or the edition's summary on the Wiki Activity page.— A-06 (talk) 11:15, February 26, 2016 (UTC) The Lab You don't need to ask permission. Just do it.— A-06 (talk) 16:27, March 9, 2016 (UTC)